Star Trek: Prometheus
thumb|right|Series banner. Star Trek: Prometheus is a novel miniseries created by Christian Humberg and Bernd Perplies. It is a sequel to the events of Star Trek: The Fall. Prometheus will feature tensions on the frontier between the United Federation of Planets and the Klingon Empire, and will center on the (NX-74913) and the as they investigate the threat of terrorism in the Lembatta Cluster. Release Cross Cult negotiated for two years with CBS and received the rights to participate in the 50th anniversary of the Star Trek franchise by writing and publishing a trilogy of novels set in the year 2385 of the ongoing novel continuity. The series was originally published from July to September 2016 in German. English translations began to be released in November 2017, with Keith R.A. DeCandido providing editorial assistance.http://kradical.livejournal.com/3171562.html Audiobooks of the English-language editions were announced from Big Finish Productions, and began release, in July 2018.https://www.bigfinish.com/news/v/star-trek-prometheus Novels The novels were debuted by Cross Cult's "Star Trek Romane" account on the social media platform Facebook on 23 November 2015. Bernd Perplies, one of the authors, elaborated on the series in posts on the TrekBBS literature forum. The three novels will feature Captain Richard Adams of the USS Prometheus facing of against Klingons, aliens and terrorists in the Lembatta Cluster, shortly after the assassination of President Nanietta Bacco and the election of President Kellessar zh'Tarash. Main characters On May 22, 2016, author Bernd Perplies provided links to his website, which include the manifest of the senior crew, and a biography of Captain Richard Adams. He mentions additional characters in the forum, including a Bolian bartender. TrekBBS Literature forum, page 8 Crew manifest *commanding officer: **Captain Richard "Dick" Adams (Human male, US-American, 60 years old) *executive/tactical officer: **Commander Roaas (Caitian) *second/operations manager: **Lieutenant Commander Sarita Carson (Human female, African of European descent) *security chief: **Lieutenant Commander Lenissa zh'Thiin (Andorian zhen) *chief engineer: **Lieutenant Commander Jenna Winona Kirk (Human female) *senior science officer: **Lieutenant Commander Mendon (Benzite male) *conn/pilot: **Lieutenant Jassat ak Namur (Renao male) *technician (engineering bridge officer): **Lieutenant Chell *communications officer: **Ensign Paul Winter (Human male, German of Sudanese descent) *chief medical officer: **Doctor Geron Barai (Betazoid male) *bartender: ** (Bolian male) CV of Captain Adams Richard "Dick" Adams is born in 2325. Enrolling in Starfleet Academy in 2344, he graduates as ensign four years later. His first assignment his the as security officer under Captain Leonard James Akaar, participating in the Tzenkethi War. Soon after the promotion to lieutenant, Adams is made deputy security chief. In 2355, Lieutenant Adams transfers to the . Following training for the command track, the Human is promoted to lieutenant commander in 2359, and named security chief of the Alamo. He holds the same post after transferring to the in 2361, and becomes second officer, too. Adams becomes a commander in 2366. Another transfers leads to the newly-commissioned , prototype of a new class of heavy cruisers. Adams is the Akira's first officer. An opportunity in 2371 allows Adams to gain command of his first ship, the . The ship is tragically lost in the First Battle of Chin'toka in 2374. The majority of its crew is lost. During the convalescence, Adams begins teaching at Starfleet Academy, meeting fellow teacher and Dominion War veteran Rhea Kadani. They marry in 2376. In 2377, she assumes command of the (NCC-63306). Adams' old friend Fleet Admiral Akaar provides Richard with the USS Prometheus (NX-74913). Bernd Perplies website: Richard Adams' CV Appendices Connections Images uSS Prometheus 01.jpg|USS Prometheus. prometheus Martin Frei.jpg|Captain Adams and the Prometheus References External links * * Series introduction and novel blurbs at the official Star Trek Romane website. * Cross Cult's announcement on their Facebok site. * Senior crew manifest on author Bernd Perplies's website (in German). * Richard Adams's CV on author Bernd Perplies's website (in German). Category:Series category:miniseries